


Clinic Ficlet

by Cheerie



Series: Bouncing Baby Thomas Watson-Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Toddler, clinic, crying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John take their their baby to the clinic for his vaccines and it's so fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinic Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

~ Clinic Ficlet ~

The only thing stopping Sherlock from entering the small room was John’s stern lecture about how the baby needs his vaccines and how neither Sherlock or John were experienced to administer a shot to a small child. Other than that, Sherlock would’ve entered to save his son, hell, he’d do anything to get him to stop crying, the broken hearted sobs were breaking him internally. 

Finally, the cries died down somewhat and the sleuth heard the voice of his husband and the nurse trying to comfort the baby. The door opened to reveal the still weeping babe, a head full of blond curly hair, pale blue but currently red-rimmed watery eyes, a button nose and trembling lips as he shuttered a breath. The boy was taking small steps with John right behind him, holding his little black coat.  
“Aw, my poor love. Did the mean ole nurse do that to you?” the brunet said, coaxing his baby closer, brushing off John’s tone when the man warned him with just saying his name.  
“C’mere Thomas love.” Sherlock winced slightly at the plaster that adorned his son’s left arm.  
The little boy whimpered and rushed forward, only to be scooped into his daddy’s warm and comforting embrace. Sherlock held him close, kissing his face and hairline while Thomas was sobbing. John smiled fondly at the scene, happy to have his little family and feeling bad at seeing his baby so sad.  
“He’s going to need lots of cuddles today.” John chipped in as he approached them.  
“He deserves all the cuddles.”  
“I’ll say, not once did he try to kick or bite the nurse. You were very good today Thomas, I’m very proud of you.” John kissed the back of the blond curly head.  
“Very proud. Mm, John? He’s got a full nappy.”  
“Oh? Must have pissed himself during the shot, I’ve got a fresh one in the bag, let’s change him real quick.”  
Quickly and discreetly, they changed the full nappy in the waiting room; the only other guest there was a young woman and her young twin boys minding their own business.  
“There we are, a fresh nappy and a warm bottle when we get home, how’s that sound?”  
Thomas nodded, agreeing with papa’s suggestion.  
“Let’s get your coat on first.”  
Both Sherlock and John were careful getting the coat on the baby, making sure not to jostle his left arm so much, especially after he whinged a bit. With his coat on and secure, the family of three left the clinic, heading home to cuddle and spoil their precious boy with lots of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: IT’S SO FLUFFY!!! The child’s description is based on Reapersun’s art of a Johnlock blond baby and I couldn’t help myself. I just named the baby Thomas since the child in the artwork doesn’t have a name. Leave a comment or kudos at your leisure.


End file.
